


Dancing on Air

by Liana Mir (scribblemyname)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Flying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Liana%20Mir
Summary: Dancing with Rohan didn't go as Lacey expected.





	Dancing on Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Dancing with Rohan didn't go as Lacey expected. She didn't even realize she _had_ expectations until she'd been literally whisked off the ground—feathery gold wings barely moving to give her a warning—and she was whirling breathless to an alien melody, only air beneath her feet.

She clamped her mouth shut, unwilling to order him to put her back down. She was _flying_ , actually flying.

"You won't drop me, right?" she did say, voice smaller than she liked.

Rohan smiled at her, chuckling softly, and answered fondly as they drew her close in against warm feathers. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> On first posting, I accidentally put in the name as Rodan. It was supposed to be Rohan.


End file.
